Mon serpentard à moi
by Lavachefemeuh
Summary: OS slash Draco/Harry. Que se passerai t-il si Harry était un serpentard et que son meilleur ami était Draco Malfoy? A vous de le découvrir. Attention Lemon.


Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est un OS basé sur le couple Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter… J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est mon premier OS et surtout, mon premier lemon !

Je rappelle que cet OS est un slash, c'est à dire une relation entre homme. Donc homophobes, vous vous êtes trompez de page!

Bonne lecture, Lavachefemeuh.

Mon serpentard à moi...

Harry Potter était un jeune homme de 17 ans, en septième année à Poudlard, et surtout grand serpentards. Lors de sa première année, le professeur McGonagall avait à peine eu le temps de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête, que celui-ci s'était exclamé haut et fort : « serpentard ! ». Depuis, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde des sorciers incarnait le parfait serpentard...

Il se trouvait actuellement en cours de potion, assis à côté de son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient en pleine confection d'une potion complexe, mais Harry maîtrisait parfaitement les potions, il était l'un des chouchous du professeur Rogue. Ce soir avait lieu une fêtes organisées par les serpentards. Elle avait été organisée pour fêter leurs victoires de Quidditch contre les Griffondors... Harry Potter était l'attrapeur de l'équipe et il avait une fois de plus attrapé le vifs d'or. Une fois le cours terminé, il sortit accompagné de son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers sa salle commune au fin fond des cachots. Une fois arrivée, il partit s'allonger sur un canapé très vite rejoint par Drago qui s'allongea contre lui... Il enfouit son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Sa relation avec Draco était très difficile à cerner pour les autres élèves de Poudlard. Ils étaient tellement proche qu'ils pouvaient passer pour un couple, mais Draco affirmait qu'il était hétéro à qui voulait bien l'écouter... Seulement, pour Harry, Draco était plus que son meilleur ami... Il l'aimait tellement... Il profitait de chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier. Son cœur n'était que miette quand Draco partait accompagné d'une conquête dans le dortoir. Alors quand il avait la chance d'avoir Draco contre lui, il fermait les yeux et en profitait un maximum. Draco Malfoy savait que son meilleur amis était gay, mais c'était ce que l'on pouvait qualifié de sujet tabou entre eux. Draco ne lui parlait pas de fille et Harry ne lui parlait pas de garçon. Eux seuls étaient importants lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble...

- "Je suis crevé..." Murmura Draco.

Harry eu un sourire tendre et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre son corps.

- " Dort, je te réveillerai..." Lui répondit-il dans un murmure également.

C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy s'endormit dans les bras d'Harry Potter, en plein milieu de la salle commune. Harry fusillait du regard chaque personne faisant du bruit susceptibles de réveiller son prince.

...

Deux heures plus tard, tout les garçons de septièmes année étaient prêt pour descendre dans la salle commune faire la fête. Draco Malfoy s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami où celui-ci était étendu tel une étoile de mer, le regard fixé sur lui, le regardant s'approcher. Draco lui sourit et lui attrapa la main pour l'aider à ce lever.

- " Aller Ry'! Debout! C'est l'heure de faire la fête... ".

Mais le Ry' en question n'avait pas l'intention ni l'envie de descendre faire la fête. À chaque fête, Draco finissait au lit avec une fille et le brun buvait pour anesthésier la douleur de son cœur. Il tira sur la main du blond de façon à le renverser sur lui. Une fois son amour avachi sur lui, il passa ses bras autour de lui et enfuit son nez dans ses cheveux.

- " Tu es bien câlin aujourd'hui Ry' , il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? " demanda alors Draco.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, il n'arrivait pas à mentir à Draco. Celui-ci, après quelques secondes d'attente, levant le visage pour le placer au dessus de celui de son meilleur ami.

- " Harry? Qu'est -ce qui ne va pas ?" Redemanda t-il alors.

Harry souleva sa tête pour venir frotter son nez contre celui de Draco et sur sa joue.

- " Je te le dirai peut être un jour Dray..." Murmura t-il.

Draco, insatisfait de la réponse décida de ne pas insister sur le moment et se mît en tête de convaincre Harry de descendre.

...

Cela faisait environ une heure et demi que la fête avait commencé quand Blaise utilisa sa baguette pour amplifier sa voix, de façon à se faire entendre.

- " Hey les gars de septièmes années ! Venaient par ici ! On va jouer à action ou vérité! " cria t-il.

Tout les garçons de septièmes années vinrent se mettre en rond devant la cheminée et le jeu débuta. Après avoir fait un striptease, dont je vous passe les détails, Draco Malfoy dut choisir une personne pour faire une action ou dire une vérité.

- " Ry' ! Ta pas encore joué! Alors dit moi, action ou vérité? "

Harry pas vraiment désireux d'effectuer un gage prit vérité. Il vit alors Draco se levé pour venir se poster à genoux devant lui. Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

- " Dit moi ce qui te tracasse Ry'..."

Harry retint sa respiration. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela ! Mais Harry, aidé du peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu se lança.

- "Tu veux vraiment le savoir?" Demanda t-il à voix haute.

Draco lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

- " Bien... Tu l'aura voulu..." Murmura t-il.

L'événement suivant ce passa au ralenti pour les spectateurs. Harry avança son visage prêt de celui de Draco, et après lui avoir demandé pardon, captura les lèvres de son amour entre les siennes. Il resta comme ça, sans bouger. Il exerçait juste une petite pression sur les lèvres de son assaillant. Draco, trop choqué pour réagir, ne bougea d'un millimètre. Harry se recula légèrement, juste assez pour mumurer quelque chose avant de s'enfuir en courant de la salle commune, sous les regards admiratifs ou choqués de ses camarades.

- " C'est ça qui me tracasse Dray...".

...

Harry Potter errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche de la salle sur demande. Il n'avait pas la force de repartir dans sa salle commune et d'affronter les regards qu'il pourrait y trouver. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la réaction de Draco. Quand enfin il trouva la salle sur demande, il fit les trois aller-retour exigés avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais quand il voulut la refermer, un pied entra dans son champ de vison pour empêcher la porte de se claquer.

"Harry..." Entendit-il.

Son cœur loupa un battement en reconnaissant cette voix de velours qu'il aimait temps. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer deux perles mercures baignés de larmes. Il ouvrit la porte en grand en vitesse grand V en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait la chamade en ce moment même.

" Pourquoi pleure-tu mon amour ? " murmura t-il de sa voix brisée par l'émotion.

Le surnom utilisé par le brun eu le don d'achever le blond qui se laissa tomber en pleurs dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci le fit entrer et le porta pour l'allonger sur le lit qu'il avait imaginé en faisant les allers-retours.

- " Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant Harry ? Pourquoi ?" Demanda t-il.

Harry s'allongea a côté de lui et tout en répondant, s'appliqua à faire disparaître toutes les larmes qui avaient le malheur de venir se posées sur les joues de son blond.

- " J'avais peur Draco. Tu es sorti avec tellement de fille que j'étais persuadé que tu étais hétéro! " répondit-il.

- " Toute ses filles Harry, c'était pour me persuader qu'elle m'attirait toujours, et c'était le cas, mais pas autant que toi tu m'attirais..."

Harry sourit à Draco. Celui-ci pût voir la joie dans les yeux de son compagnon. Harry se pencha et happa les lèvres de Draco rapidement, et se releva immédiatement. Draco ria de son comportement et le renversa sous son corps pour l'embrasser comme il en avait toujours eu envie. Il prit avec amour la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre les siennes pour la suçoter, tous en passant sa langue dessus. Harry, qui ne pût résister à la douce torture vint cueillir la langue de Draco pour valser avec la sienne. Le baiser devint de plus en plus précipité et bientôt , Draco pût sentir les mains d'Harry remonter lentement sous son T-shirt. Les dites mains s'amusèrent à redessiner les abdos et les pectoraux... Harry brisa le baiser pour enlever le haut de Draco ainsi que le sien. Les actions devenaient de plus en plus précipités et ils se retrouvèrent en caleçons, se caressant , s'embrassant et gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. Draco qui se trouvait toujours au dessus de Harry laissa sa bouche dériver sur sa mâchoire où il déposa une série de baiser. Il alla mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, arrachant des gémissements à son partenaire. Lassé de jouer avec l'oreille, Draco partit à la découverte du corps d'Harry, embrassant, léchant et mordillant tout les endroits possibles. Et quand enfin, il se décida à s'occuper de l'endroit le plus sensible, Harry hurla de plaisir et de surprise mêlé ... Draco avait prit son sexe en bouche sans préambule et avait débuté un rapide vas et viens qui avait failli faire jouir le brun sur le champs. Au bout de quelques minutes de douce torture, Harry fit remonter Draco pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en se mettant à califourchon sur son corps. Draco trop absorbé par le baiser et par la peau si douce qu'il avait sous les doigt ne remarqua pas que Harry était entrain de se préparer à le recevoir. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche tout en se cambrant en sentant Harry s'empaler sur son sexe tendu. C'était une sensation merveilleuse, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que dans le corps de son amant. En se cambrant, Draco avait fini de faire pénétrer son sexe jusqu'à la hampe dans un coup de hanche, touchant directement la prostate d'Harry, lui procurant un long frisson d'extase. Ses chaires se resserrèrent autour de Draco qui n'en pu plus et qui commença a donné des coups de bassin pour faire rentrer et sortir son sexe de Harry. Celui ci se mît bientôt à accompagner les mouvements de Draco. Ils pouvaient sentir l'orgasme arrivé à grand pas. Draco renversa Harry sous lui, mettant une jambe sur chaque épaules et continua ses mouvements de hanche langoureux tout en dévorant Harry des yeux. Et quand enfin ils jouirent, c'était en même temps et dans un même cris d'extase. Draco se laissa tomber à côté de Harry après s'être retiré de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Un silence relaxant s'installa, coupé par leurs respirations encore éradiques.

-"Draco? " murmura Harry.

Draco tourna son visage encore un peu rouge de leurs ébats vers Harry.

- " Je t'aime..." Déclara finalement Harry.

Et Draco sourit... Il sourit comme un homme amoureux.

- " Je t'aime aussi mon serpentard à moi... " déclara t-il faisant rire Harry de sa bêtise.

Et il lui fit l'amour une deuxième fois, pour lui montrer à quel point lui aussi, il l'aimait...

Fin !

J'espère que cet OS vous as plut. Laisser une review si possible. A bientôt, Lavachefemeuh.


End file.
